The Sap
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot House/Cameron for Valentine's Day. Fluffy, and probably OOC so just go with it. Thanks for reading!


_**A/N: I wrote this in about an hour so don't expect much. I did it for a prompt over on Live Journal with the prompt being House/Cameron's first Valentine's Day together. It's fluffy, sappy and probably even ridiculously OOC but I don't care. It's Valentine's Day and I'm in a good mood. Haha. So just enjoy it for what it is and don't get your hopes up too high. I love you guys! Happy V-Day :)**_

_**Oh, and a shout out goes to Ilovehlaurie and Insane Shelton for helping me with the poem.**_

_**Disclaimer: It's Valentine's Day. Don't sue me because I felt like shipping two people that Fox didn't have the nerve to.**_

* * *

**The Sap**

"So House, what are you getting Cameron for Valentine's Day?" Wilson inquired as he and House leaned against the railing outside their offices.

House looked at his friend like a deer caught in the headlights. "Huh? Why would I get her anything? We're not together."

"You could be. Rumor has it she's split from Chase because she can't get over you. Now would be the part where you step in and claim her."

House rolled his eyes. "You've been reading your ex wife's tawdry romance novels again. I told you, I don't do Valentine's."

"You would if the right woman came along."

House snorted. "And you think it's Cameron? Man, you need to get laid as badly as I do."

"Play your cards right and maybe you will."

"With Cameron? Wow, you are delusional."

"Just think about it. She likes you, you like her. Just take her out for a drink or something."

Wilson wandered off leaving House alone with his thoughts. "Or something," he muttered and returned to his office with an idea.

Cameron returned from clinic duty to find a single red rose lying on the conference table with a note attached. She picked up the items, sniffed the rose and unfolded the note. It was in a calligraphy font from a printer.

_This poem is lame,_

_But __I don't mean to diss you._

_I can__ make your night awesome_

_If you'd__ just let me kiss you._

_You know who I am, _

_I'm not quite a stranger._

_But I think it allures you,_

_That keen sense of danger._

_I've been watching your every move,_

_Now it's time to make mine._

_I'll be at your door,_

_Promptly at nine._

"What the hell?" she literally said out loud and then looked around to see if anyone was watching. But there was no one. Grabbing the note, she went off in search of Chase. She found him in the clinic between patients.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she hissed, shoving the note at him.

"What?"

"This! Is this some kind of pathetic attempt to get me to take you back?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he took the note and read it. "Weird. Sounds like you have a stalker. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Asshole," she murmured and stalked out of the clinic.

X X X

It was getting close to nine and Cameron was more than a little nervous. She really didn't expect anyone to show up at all, but on the other hand, she feared the worst. If Chase was right and she did have a stalker, it could be virtually anyone.

So when the doorbell rang, she jumped and took one last sip of her wine before going to the door. When she looked through the peep hole she didn't see anyone so she left the chain on and inched the door open a crack.

"Paranoid much?" House's deep voice startled her as he stepped into view.

"Jesus!" Cameron hissed at him as she closed the door and undid the chain to let him in. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood. And someone left a stack of files on my desk to sign off on so I was stuck doing those when I should have been at home drinking scotch and playing my piano."

"So why didn't you just go home?"

House looked around her apartment. It was the first time he'd actually been inside and he wasn't surprised that it was immaculate.

"A little bird told me you have a stalker."

Cameron cursed under her breath. "Whoever he is said he'd be here..."

House looked at his watch and arched an eyebrow at her. "Promptly at nine. It's nine O'clock now. How about that?"

She stared at House and then she backed away when he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out another red rose.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes," he said as he took a step towards her, closing the wide gap between them.

"You wrote that ridiculous poem?"

House pretended to look hurt. "Hey! I worked hard on that masterpiece."

"It was silly, yet eloquently written."

"Poetry was never my strong suit." He took another step towards her until she was backed up against the couch and could go no further.

"Why, House?" she asked him, putting her hands on his chest to stop him from coming closer.

"I thought it's what you wanted," he said quietly, his eyes hopeful, searching hers for answers. "Isn't it why you and Chase split up?"

Cameron blinked once. "How did you know about that?"

"Wilson might've mentioned something. Come on, we've been dancing around each other for a long time. If you wanted to be with me, you should have just said something."

"And have you ridicule and mock me? No thanks," she said as she folded her arms protectively across her chest.

"I wouldn't do that. I might be a jerk, but I'm not that big of one."

She arched her eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Okay, maybe I am, but not when it comes to you. It's no secret that I've developed a bit of a soft spot where you're concerned."

"Right, because I'm, as you said, a stuffed animal made by Grandma."

House winced. He knew that would come back to bite him in the ass one day.

"My point is," he said, moving closer again, "that I'm here now, on Valentine's Day, ready and willing to try...I don't even know what this is, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"I don't want games, House. I don't want to start something you won't finish. So if you don't think you can go the distance, you should just go so I can move on."

House realized he had to make a move, now, before he lost his nerve. He pulled her up against him and pressed his lips gently against hers in a deep, searing kiss that almost made her lose her balance if he hadn't been holding her so tightly.

Cameron was startled at first, but that passed quickly as she melted against him and slid her arms around his neck.

He gently nibbled on her lower lip and she opened her mouth against his, their tongues sliding against the other, battling for dominance. But then she gave in and let him explore on his own. His lips slid down her neck to kiss behind her right ear and when she moaned, he knew he hit one of her sensitive spots, making note of it for later. His hands slid down her back, pulling her as close as he could so she could feel his excitement for her.

Cameron smiled against his mouth and leaned into him, as his hands gently cupped her ass and gave a gentle squeeze, causing her to moan once again. When the need for air was too great, they slowly broke apart.

She was breathless and speechless. Nobody had ever kissed her like that, and she doubted nobody else ever would.

"Well?" House inquired as his hands slid down her arms to her hands. Their fingers naturally interlaced.

"It's been a long time since I've had someone on Valentine's day. I never thought in a million years that I would ever spend one with you," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Well here we are," he said. "So now you have me here, what are you going to do with me?"

Cameron grinned widely and let go of his hands to wrap her arms around his neck once again. "I believe your poem said you'd make my night awesome."

House grinned wickedly as he made his way around the room to the sectional couch and pulled her onto his good leg. "It did. And I will."

"Bring it on," she smiled back and allowed him to do just that.

**The End.**


End file.
